


春潮

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	春潮

夜幕悄悄降临，东海边的夜空上繁星点点，浪花徐徐拍打在细软的沙滩上，清凉的海风中似乎夹杂一丝咸咸的海水的味道。

夜，已深了。

哪吒望着平静的海面，眨巴着一双眼睛自怀中掏出了那只海螺，他漫不经心地勾起一边嘴角慢慢地将那只海螺吹响了，海螺发出的声音在这寂静的夜里显得格外响亮。

“哪吒，”敖丙望了一眼海平面上繁星满布的夜空，疑惑道，“为何这个时候来找我？”

时间过得可真快啊，哪吒想，转眼间他已经比敖丙要高出半个头了。

他嘴里叼着一根不知从哪儿寻来的杂草，盘腿坐在海滩上，托着腮说道：“今天我娘的姑姑的女儿的堂弟成亲了，我娘说，她也是时候要给我找个新娘子了。”

“哦？”敖丙微微愣了一下后便撩了一下衣袍歪头坐在了哪吒旁，“新娘子？”他觉得心中有丝丝奇怪的感觉，闷闷胀胀的。他从来将哪吒当成自己最为亲密的好友，如今听说他要成亲却如何也高兴不起来，或许是因为若是哪吒真的娶了新娘子，那就不会这么经常来找他了吧，他抿唇道，“那你……也想、也想娶新娘子吗？”

哪吒鼓着腮帮子摇头道：“才不想，那新娘胖得都快赶上太乙那个老家伙了，我娘还说这叫有福气。”

敖丙被他这形容逗得笑了一下，说道：“这天下间的女子多得是，李夫人那般护着你，定会为你寻个貌美的。”

“切，”哪吒将嘴里的那根杂草吐了出来，任波浪将它卷入海水之中，“小爷我才不稀罕呢，谁爱娶谁娶去。”

敖丙微微叹了口气道：“男大当婚女大当嫁，迟早的事罢了。”

“嗯？”哪吒忽而转头盯住他幽深如海的瞳眸，“那你也会娶那什么新娘子吗？”

“我？”敖丙被他猝不及防地问得楞了一下，答道，“或许吧。”

哪吒幽幽地看了他一会儿，忽然翻身双手撑在他的身旁将他虚虚地禁锢在怀里，调笑道：“我看那些女子可没一个长得比你好看的。”

“胡说八道，”敖丙被他看得脸颊发烫，他不自在地将眼睛瞥向一旁，说道，“快起来。”

“我是说真的，”哪吒朝他弯了一下眼睛，“敖丙，你长得那么好看，不如你给我当新娘子怎么样？”

敖丙的脸愈发烫了起来，不仅仅是脸颊，他觉得自己的心也开始变得烫烫的，却还是严肃道：“你我皆为男子，你这话未免太过荒谬了些。”

“男子又如何？你长得可比那些女子都要漂亮得多。”哪吒隔着衣物将右手贴在敖丙的胸膛上，“嘻嘻，你的心跳得好快啊。”

敖丙不服气地也抽出一只手来贴在哪吒的左边的胸膛上：“你也不遑多让。”

“是啊，”哪吒耸了耸肩膀，笑道，“每次一见到你就这样了，可能是因为……”他话锋一顿，快速地将自己的额头抵上了敖丙的额头，眉眼弯弯道，“可能是因为太喜欢你了，所以一见到你就忍不住高兴得要蹦出来了。”

敖丙觉得自己的胸膛快要烧起来了，便想转身逃开，却被哪吒一把箍住了他纤细的腰肢，他只听得哪吒在他耳边沉声道：“你的心跳得越来越快了，你也喜欢我，对吧？”

“不，我……”敖丙想逃，想挣开他的怀抱，但却莫名想起了他说要娶新娘子的事，最终却只垂下了一双明亮的眼眸，轻声道，“我不知道。”

“不知道？”哪吒抬起那只压在敖丙胸前的手掌，捧起他的脸颊小心翼翼地试探着在他唇边轻轻地印下了一个吻，“那这样呢？”

敖丙却不答话，兀自盯着自己衣袍上的带子发呆，他不知道该怎么形容自己现在的心情，虽然慌乱，却也是掩不住的雀跃，实在是……

实在是太奇怪了，他从来没有过这样陌生的情绪，所以一时之间竟不知如何回应了。

哪吒等了许久敖丙还是没有丝毫反应，于是他不高兴了，他心中寻思着自己长得这般英俊潇洒，敖丙这给自己当新娘子也不亏嘛。

虽说他平日里总是一副蛮横不讲理的样子，但是这时候也难得地有些慌了，不过他却依然作出一副恶狠狠的模样，嘴硬道：“你，不准不答应！”

敖丙看他那副头上快要冒火的样子却是浅浅地笑了起来：“没有不答应。”

“哎？”哪吒眨巴着一双眼睛木木地问道，“什么？”

敖丙却不愿再说，皱眉装作不耐烦道：“你先从我身上起来。”

“不起！”哪吒耍赖似的一把将他压在自己身下，勾起嘴角笑道，“不是不答应那就是答应了对吧？既然你答应了那就可以做点别的事了,对吧?”

还没等敖丙想明白“别的事”是什么事，哪吒便俯下身来亲上了他略微单薄的唇瓣，他无措地扭动着身子想要反抗，却被哪吒握住两手的手腕举高压在两侧。敖丙能感受到自己的下唇被他含在嘴里用力吮吸着，他微眯着双眼，猝不及防地一口咬在了他的下唇，敖丙忍不住想痛呼出声，却被他蛮横地顶住牙关闯了进来，待他寻到了他的舌尖后便勾住重重地吮吸了起来。

“嗯……”三太子忍不住自喉间溢出一声短短的呻吟，他慢慢地放松下来，仰起脖子承受着身上的人激烈的亲吻。

直到两人都气喘吁吁，哪吒才堪堪放过了他已略显红肿的唇瓣，他本以为要结束了，但哪吒却忽然一口咬住了他细嫩白皙的脖子，伸出舌尖不住地细细舔舐着。

“别……”他偏着脑袋想躲，却被他用力地一把扯开了胸口繁复的衣袍，露出了大半个胸膛。

身上的人自脖颈一路啃咬到精致的锁骨处，留下了一串串艳丽的红痕，敖丙满脸通红地抱住了哪吒的腰，自唇间溢出声声饱含情欲的呻吟：“啊……不要……”

哪吒直直望着他愈发水润的双眸，一手在他的锁骨处流连着，一手悄悄往下摸上了他的腰带，他沙哑着声音道，“你要的，”随即便一把将他身上的腰带扯断了，“我会让你很舒服的。”

腰带一断，敖丙身上的衣袍便一下子都散了开来，白皙的身子在幽深的夜里似乎散发着淡淡的光芒，特别是胸前艳丽的两个小点，被微风轻轻一吹便敏感地挺立起来，一副诱人采摘的模样。

幕天席地，这副一丝不挂的模样对于一向循规蹈矩的龙王太子来说的确过于羞耻了些，他带着不易察觉的哭腔道：“不要，不要在这里。”

哪吒见不得他这副眼眶红红的样子，于是便从怀里掏出了江山社稷图，抱起浑身赤裸的“新娘子”就钻进了画里。

一进到画中，哪吒就迫不及待地将敖丙压在河边的草地上，一口咬上了他肖想已久的小红果用力吮吸起来，“啊……”脱离了环境的束缚，身下的人毫不遮掩地发出一声似是快活的呻吟，修长的双腿便缠上了他健壮窄瘦的腰，他被这鼓励般的动作刺激得不轻，身下半硬着的欲望几乎是一下子便挺立了起来。

敖丙似乎是感受到了双腿间的火热，其实他的也早已悄悄精神了起来，他知道这种时候那儿被束缚住有多难受，于是他抱住那人的脑袋，艰难地将自己的比起另一边被吸得大了一半的奶尖从他嘴里扯了出来，眼瞧着他赤红着双眼又要扑上来，只好出声制止道：“别，你不难受吗？”

哪吒强忍着一腔火起在他白皙的手腕上咬了一口，哑着声音道：“知道我难受还不让我吃？”

“不是，”三太子半是羞耻半是恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“你、你先把裤子脱了。”

“啧，”哪吒三下五除二地将自己剥了个精光，打趣道，“你可真急。”

敖丙气恼地一口咬上了哪吒坚实的胸肌，哪吒倒也不恼，反而将他莹白的耳垂含在嘴里逗弄着，下身的硬热一下又一下地在他的大腿根上摩擦操弄着。

那处本来就细嫩得很，敖丙被他磨得发疼，垂眸往下望去，只一眼便红了双颊。

这……这也太、太大了些。

哪吒看他这副被惊吓住的模样，掐住他的腰一用力便将他带了起来，分开他修长的双腿让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，两人挺立的、炙热的欲望便这样贴在了一起。

敖丙软软地靠在哪吒的肩头，陌生又汹涌的情潮在他小腹处乱窜，让他一阵阵地难受，只有紧紧地贴着哪吒那奇异的感觉才会有所缓解。

哪吒的手掌不停地抚摸着小龙光滑的脊背，引来怀中人阵阵轻颤，但他犹嫌不够，在尾椎处按揉几下后便稍稍抬起了他的臀，双手用力地揉搓着他饱满的臀瓣。

“啊……”从未被这样放肆地对待过，他懵懵懂懂地只觉得舒服，不仅仅是肉体上，心里更是前所未有的满足，尤其是这江山社稷图中只有他和哪吒两人，从小循规蹈矩，如今干柴烈火，一朝尝到心爱之人的滋味竟是这般的热烈，“好舒服……”

哪吒重重咬了一口他湿润的下唇，开口道：“乖，我要好好看看你。”

“什么？”

他还未反应过来，就看见哪吒召来了混天绫将他双手绑在了头顶，而后在他的腰上缠了几圈，将他的脚踝捆在了大腿侧，还恶趣味地在两边的大腿绑上了一个蝴蝶结。

三太子长居海底，本就生得白皙，如今被火红的混天绫捆住更显得冰肌雪肤，尤其他的双腿被绑住被迫向两边大大地分开，因此身下的美景毫无保留地全部映入了哪吒的眼中。他能感受到哪吒盯着他那火热的目光，凶狠得似乎要将他拆吃入腹，他的体温不断升高，心中却是莫名地有着难以启齿的激动，他挺立的欲望已经难耐地冒出水来了，身后隐秘的穴口处更是悄悄地瑟缩着，也不知在期待着什么。

哪吒边轻轻弹了一下他挺立着的欲望，边将乾坤圈缩成一个小小的金色圆环套在了上面，他如今手脚还皆被混天绫捆着，身下门户大开，一边的小红果更是被玩弄得红肿不堪，可怜兮兮地挂在了白嫩的胸膛上，如此一来更是一副任人玩弄邀人品尝的模样，真是浪荡极了。

“不要看……”或许这对敖丙来说真的太过了，他已经羞耻得快要落下泪来了。

“你这么好看为什么不让看？”哪吒边轻轻地搔刮着他另一边还未被玩过的小乳尖边诱惑道，“你看，这里只有我们两个人，你想要什么就告诉我，我都会给你。”

被玩弄着的乳尖处传来阵阵痒意，这样远远不够，实在是太难受了，他睁着水润的双眸垂着眼喃喃道：“给我……好难受……” 

“说清楚，你要什么？”哪吒边说边埋在他胸前用舌尖戳刺着那颗可爱的小乳尖，惹得他情不自禁地挺胸追逐。

敖丙无意识地摇头呻吟道：“都要，我都要……”只要是你给的，我都要。

“这可是你说的，”哪吒吐出嘴里那颗小乳尖，两手握住敖丙两边的腿根猛地抬高，狠狠地一口咬在看他的臀瓣上，“后悔也来不及了。”

哪吒掐住两瓣臀尖用力分开，便清清楚楚地看到了那个粉嫩的小穴，穴口已经略微松软湿润了，阳光细密地洒在穴口处显得分外诱人，他终于受不住诱惑舔了上去，几乎是立刻地，身下的人便叫了出来：“啊……不要，好脏……”

“不脏，”哪吒觉得自己也是快要忍不住了，毫不怜惜地啃咬着他细嫩的腿根，“你最干净了。”

被哪吒这么一舔，本就不禁逗弄的那处几乎是立刻地便密密麻麻地痒了起来，肠壁内更加湿热起来，水多得打湿了他的腿根，“嗯啊……好痒……”双手双脚都被牢牢捆住了，他连自己动手摸一摸那水流不止的地方都做不到，只能不断地扭动着自己难耐的身体，任凭那黏腻的汁液顺着自己白嫩的腿根一滴一滴地打在翠绿的草地上。

哪吒受不了他这副样子，抬高他饱满的臀部发泄般地狠狠打了一巴掌：“都说龙性本淫，看来果真不错。”说着便掐住他两瓣臀肉用力朝两边掰开，趁他不注意便将自己的中指猛地捅了进那处湿润之地，打着圈圈地抽插起来。看着他被迫双腿大张地被自己的手指玩得汁水淋漓的模样，哪吒双目愈发赤红，忍不住又插进去一根手指，在他的肠壁处不住抠挖着，惹得他春情更甚。

“啊……”敖丙不住仰头呻吟着，“不够……再、再重一点……”

哪吒说得不错，龙性本淫，身体一旦被开发，就忍不住地想要更多……

“不够？”哪吒恋恋不舍地抽出那两根手指，轻柔地抚摸着他细腻的敏感的腿根，汹涌的情欲受不了这样忽然的暂停，他扭着腰想去追逐那两根在他体内不断“作恶”的手指，却被哪吒牢牢地握住了胯部，他简直快要被折磨得哭出来了，“别急，”哪吒低头亲了亲那湿软的穴口，“会让你吃饱的。”说着就抬高了他的臀，扶着自己粗大的欲望在穴口处打着转，“噗嗤”一下便将那硕大的头部送了进去。

“嗯啊——”从敖丙的角度看过去，他能清晰地看到自己的小穴被撑开了，忽然的疼痛感以及饱胀感让他不适地叫了出来，“你、等、等一下……不要……”

哪吒却是再也忍不住了，他已经忍得太久了，他俯身吻住了小龙艳红的唇瓣，粗暴地舔过他嘴里的每一处，将他的舌尖吮吸得发麻，而后一手抚上了那白皙的胸膛逗弄着那红肿的乳粒，惹得小龙暂时忘记了自己的处境，细细地呻吟起来，便趁其不备扶住自己的硬热猛地一插到底。

“唔——！”嘴巴被堵住了，连叫都叫不出来，生理泪水顺着眼角没入发根，敖丙疼得整个人都在细密地颤抖着。

哪吒轻柔地吻去他眼角的泪珠，手掌抚过他的赤裸的身体一路往下寻到那两颗小球搓揉着，试图分散他的注意力。

小龙不住地轻喘着，被异物入侵的感觉让他下意识地抗拒，扭着臀想要逃离，但却在这样细微的动作中生出星星点点陌生又奇异的快感，反而将那蛮横破开他身体的东西含得更深了些。

方才还在痛苦颤抖的肠壁已经又渗出水来，不甚满足地紧紧吮吸着体内的火热，察觉到他的变化，哪吒钳住他的腰缓慢地、试探性地动了起来，身下的人却是难耐地皱着眉头催促道：“快、快一点……”

既然得到了许可那便是再没了顾忌，哪吒一口啃上了他的脖子，一下比一下快速地律动起来，撞得身下的人发髻都乱了，只能微张着嘴不住溢出细碎的呻吟。

小穴里越插越湿，第一次完全没有任何技巧可言，只不管不顾地横冲直撞着，忽而不知擦过了哪一处，小龙瞪大双眼急促地叫了出来，穴内的软肉亦是紧紧地缠住了他，哪吒忍不住咒骂了一句，抵着那一点用力研磨起来。

“啊……”看着身下的人双腿大张被自己操干得双目失神的模样，哪吒不由得更加激动起来，挺着腰想干进去更深、更骚乱的地方，“哪吒……慢一点、慢一点……不要再深了……”

“你要的，”他身下粗暴地破开湿软的肉壁，手上却是用拇指轻柔地摩挲着被吮得微肿的下唇，每进出一次都要擦过那最为敏感的一点，他抵住那被乾坤圈套住还在不断冒水的头部说道，“很舒服吧？你被我弄得前后都哭出来了。”

越来越汹涌的快感聚集在小腹处，被乾坤圈套住的地方胀得发紫，前面难以忍受的疼痛与后面难以承受的快感形成剧烈的对比：“不……放开……呜……要、要去了……”

“乖，再忍忍，”哪吒扶住他的膝盖更加用力地抽插起来，里面既湿热又紧致，稍稍擦过那最浪荡的一点层层穴肉便会争先恐后似的缠上来，将他吸得舒服极了，“我们一起……”

“疼，好疼……”被套住的欲望愈发青紫胀大，他疼得快要将自己的嘴唇咬破了，“拿走，求你……我不行了……”

哪吒按住他的臀抽插了数十下后，终于忍不住全部射进了他的最深的地方，同时取下了套住他前头的乾坤圈，取下的瞬间他便立即泄了出来，白浊的液体悉数打在两人的小腹上，星星点点，格外淫糜。

一场激烈的情事过后，敖丙终于忍不住哭了出来，有羞耻，更有不容忽视的剧烈快感。

哪吒收起了混天绫，虽然如此，但眼前的人依旧大张着双腿，激烈的情事已经耗尽了他身上所有的力气，他雪白的身子上布满红痕，两颗原本粉嫩的小奶尖已经被玩得有点破皮了，可怜兮兮地挂着，他的发髻已经乱了，发冠掉在了脸侧，脸上沾了几缕发丝，哪吒将自己已经软下来的欲望自他身体里一寸一寸地抽出来，刚高潮过的肠壁显然受不了这样甜蜜的折磨，穴肉都在轻轻颤抖着，刚一抽出来，被堵住的液体便争先恐后地自那被搞得红肿的小洞里流了出来，分明是一副被狠狠疼爱过的模样。

小龙已经无力并拢双腿，只能这样大张着双腿任由他肆无忌惮地打量着，哪吒用手指沾起轻轻拂过那被疼爱得泪流不止的小穴，心中一片柔软，敖丙这副被他狠狠蹂躏过的模样让他下身又有了抬头的趋势。

他将身下的人背对着自己抱起，手指不安分地在他小巧的肚脐处画着圈圈，沉声问道：“乖，告诉我，被我操得舒服吗？我搞得你爽不爽？嗯？”

敖丙软软地瘫倒在他的怀里，听得他这般不知羞耻的问话竟不觉生气，反而下面的小穴又软软地湿了起来，哪吒感受到了腿间的湿润，捏着他被玩得大了一圈的、稍稍破皮的奶尖揉按着，绕着粉色的乳晕缓缓地打着圈圈：“这么有感觉？看来你很喜欢我这样对你吧。”

他轻轻握住奶尖上那只不安分的手，意识不清地回答道：“喜欢……好喜欢……”

“喜欢什么？是喜欢我，还是……”他毫不怜惜地重重掐了一把破皮的小奶尖，毫不意外地听见一声长长的呻吟，“还是喜欢我这样弄你？”

“都喜欢……”敖丙握住那只手虔诚地吻了一下，“喜欢你，也喜欢你这样、这样对我，都喜欢，好喜欢。”

听得这一番剖白，哪吒身下的欲望有慢慢地抬起头来，直直地抵在小龙的股间，顺着臀缝摩擦着，他吻了一下敖丙散乱的发旋，撒娇道：“怎么办？我又想要了，给我，给我好不好？”

其实，被他这样胡乱摸着，他的身体也早已承受不住了，都说龙性本淫，身体被喜欢的人开发过后便更加拒绝不了他，小龙背着手圈住他的脖子呻吟道：“给你，呜，进来……”

哪吒不住地揉搓着两瓣饱满的臀肉，哄骗道：“那你自己把屁股掰开好不好？我想看。”

都已经这样了，敖丙脑子已经混乱不堪，再想不出拒绝的理由来，便塌着腰乖乖地趴在了地上，只高高翘起被掐得红艳的臀瓣，双手往后一点点地自己掰了开来，露出还在吐着水的浪荡小穴：“进来……”

哪吒瞧他这副模样，扶住自己硬得发胀的欲望便直直地捅了进去，后入的姿势让他的欲望进得格外的深，开始还是缓慢地动作着，却忽然退至穴口，再猛地一插到底，每一下都研磨过那最为敏感的地方，小穴里被操弄得直流水，绞住他不愿松开。

“操，”他重重地打了那翘臀一巴掌道，“真想把你插坏。”

他就着插入的姿势将身下的人翻了过来，让他坐在自己身上自下而上地顶弄他，敖丙双手撑在他的胸膛上，扭着腰配合着他的动作，嘴里还不断溢出充满情欲的叫声。

“操，我以前怎么没有发现，你怎么这么浪，嗯？”

“啊……再重点、要、要到了……”

哪吒死死地将自己的东西捅进去，那力道似乎是要将他捅坏般用力，快要高潮之时，他用了极大的意志力把自己抽了出来，将神志不清的小龙压在最近的一棵大树上从后面狠狠地插了进去，将自己的东西又一次射在了饥渴的肠壁上，敖丙觉得自己被他的东西烫得快要坏掉了，也颤颤巍巍地泄了出来……

搂住他平静过后，哪吒在江山社稷图里画了一张大大的花床，将他赤身裸体地抱在怀里躺在了床上，他该是很累很累了。

待到呼吸平顺之后，敖丙看着哪吒还半硬着的欲望臊红了一张小脸，他亲了亲哪吒的下巴，乖顺地张开自己的双腿道：“你想进就进来吧。”

“不了，”哪吒强压住心头的火气，“你已经很累了。”

“你别、别乱动就好，”敖丙在他的胸膛上蹭了蹭，说道，“要你进来，想、想要你插着我睡。”

哪吒觉得鼻子热热的，有什么液体已经要不受控制地流出来了，话都说到这份上了，他自然拒绝不了，便抬起他的一条腿轻柔地插了进去，轻轻拍着他的背道：“快睡吧，我抱着你，下次，我要射在你脸上。”

敖丙顶着一张滚烫的小脸无比安心地窝在哪吒的怀里，迷迷糊糊地想着，真累啊，下次是什么时候啊…………


End file.
